criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Adelia Baldwin
Adelia Baldwin was a suspect in the murder investigations of her fiancé, firefighter Otis Kidd, in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) and her father, Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin, in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past), before turning out to be the killer of baker Albertina Thenard in One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Adelia is the 21-year-old fiancée of Otis Kidd. She has curly black hair adorned with white flowers and pearl beads. She wears a white short-sleeved dress, a pair of white gloves each with two golden buttons, a gold jewel around her collar, and golden earrings. She is seen carrying a white umbrella. In her first appearance, it is known that Adelia drives an automobile. In her second appearance, she wears a black top hat with a magenta stripe, dangling earrings and a necklace with white gemstones. She dons a magenta dress with floral designs, a white shawl and gloves. It is discovered that she is allergic to factory fumes, drinks Mazundan coffee and knows Japanese culture. In her third appearance, she dons a torn light pink dress, a torn gray shawl and fingerless gloves. Furthermore, she does not wear her makeup. It is revealed that she drinks Château Piquette, reads Victor Hugo and sings. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire Adelia became a suspect after the player and Maddie found tickets for the Gigantic found in her diary. She did not seem very upset about her fiancé's death, much to Maddie's surprise. As for the tickets, Adelia explained the victim surprised her with those and the two were planning to move to Paris and start a new life together. Though the victim was not wealthy, or did not come from it, she said he was making his way up the ranks to make more money. Adelia had felt more distraught at the fact that without Otis, she would not be able to go to Paris. Adelia was spoken to again about her perfume found on a cigarette. She did not bother to deny it, as it was not the only rebellious act she ever did. When asked if her fiancé was yet another rebellious act, she agreed saying he was a delinquent. There was even a time when she saw him galavanting out with Madam Xiang and her girls from the brothel. What mattered to her was that Otis was going to take her away from Concordia and nothing else. Adelia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Billy Thompson for Otis' murder. Hold Your Tongue Adelia became a suspect again after her handkerchief was found at the scene of the crime. Maddie and the player informed her of her father's dead, where she expressed her sorrow and disbelief. She said that her father was her only support in the world, but with him dead, she was all alone. Adelia was spoken to again about the flyer for St Cuthburga's institution for "fallen" women in the victim's briefcase. She admitted that she was pregnant with her late fiancé's child, but as she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, her father wanted her to be sent to the institution. She was outraged as it wasn't her fault that her fiancé was dead, but upon being accused as the killer, she told them that she wasn't deranged. Later, Adelia's waters broke at The Concordian Pause. Maddie and the player rushed her to the hospital where she gave birth to her son, Paris. Adelia was found innocent a second time when the team incarcerated Reggie Bates for Talmadge's murder. One Dead More Adelia became a suspect once more after the player and Maddie found her father's baton at the homeless camp. Maddie was surprised at the state Adelia was in, who explained that she lost everything, having been evicted from her house after her father's death. When asked if she knew the victim, Adelia said she saw her sell bread sometimes, but never spoke to her as she never had enough to pay for bread. Adelia was spoken to again after her fingerprints were found on one of the victim's baking machines, which was found broken. She said she had been trying to find a job ever since her father's murder, but had no luck for a long time. Then she met Albertina and ended up getting a job working for her. The only reason she did not say anything was because she was ashamed since the victim barely paid her anything after a month of working for her. It made her mad that she had to leave her child alone while she made no money working a job, hence why she broke the machine. This time around, the evidence revealed that Adelia was the one behind Albertina's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Adelia said that when she delivered bread to wealthy customers for the victim, Albertina also forced her to become a prostitute for the clients by threatening to take her son Paris if she did not comply. Despite her services earning more money for Albertina, Adelia still received no pay. Desperate to escape, Adelia knocked Albertina out with a wine bottle and stabbed her with a knife multiple times. Judge Umbright unsympathetically sentenced her to 15 years in jail. Later on, Isaac and the player spoke with her again in hopes of finding a home for her child, Paris. Unfortunately, her family dumped her due to being pregnant out of wedlock, so now they had to find a home for Paris and Colette, who they rescued earlier. Adelia said the papers for both children were at the bakery, where the victim held onto them, so Isaac and the player went back to the bakery to grab them. Trivia *Adelia is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Adelia is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Adelia is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Adelia's third suspect appearance is a reference to Fantine, a main character in the novel Les Misérables, as well as the musical based on the novel. **Furthermore, Adelia loses ten pounds in this case, most likely due to her birth of her son in her second appearance. Case appearances *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past) *One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past) *Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery ABaldwinMOTP.png|Adelia,as she appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past). ABaldwin2MOTP.png|Adelia, as she appeared in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). ABaldwinMOTPC228.png|Adelia, as she appeared in One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past). Adelia-Case228-1.png|Adelia, wearing the prison uniform. ABaldwinMOTPA.png|Adelia, sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder of Albertina Thenard. TBaldwinAppMOTP.png|Talmadge Baldwin, Adelia's late father. EbaldwinAppMOTP.png|Eliza Baldwin, Adelia's mother. Adelia-Case204-14.png|Adelia with her son, Paris Baldwin. OKiddVictimMOTP.png|Otis Kidd, Adelia's late fiancé. OG_SUS_403_605.jpg OG SUS 433 602.jpg ABaldwinMOTPMC228.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers